The present invention relates to lamp products, particularly to a lamp socket that allows for the connection of newer lighting devices' electrical power supply to be converted into compatible way of installation sockets of the traditional light bulbs with a threaded circular external surface.
The recent trend of environmental awareness, cutting carbon emission, and reducing carbon footprint, etc., pushes the lighting industry to develop newer technology where energy-saving florescent lights, LED lights, or other new type of lights are replacing the traditional incandescent lights, whose lighting is based upon heating up the tungsten wire inside the bulbs.
However, the newer generation of energy-saving lights is not developed with a consistent or compatible power connection interface, such as the industry specification E26/E27 where the incandescent light bulbs use the circular external metal threaded pattern for connecting to a socket. Such E26/E27 light bulbs and sockets, due to the long history of use around the world, in fact pose an obstacle to the adoption of energy-saving lights due to the power connection interface that is different on many newer generation lights. To change all existing E26/E27 socket connection interface, countless numbers of them, is in fact a huge waste and not environmentally friendly. Consequently, the present invention is meant to illustrate a mechanism where the conversion socket is provided to allow newer energy-saving lights to be easily adapted and then connected to the older E26/E27 sockets when necessary, instead of a wholesale re-installation of the old socket interface as alluded to herein.